


Warmth

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: SpringFRE prompt fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Gen, a bit fluffy, well kiddie dwarves, weredog!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 122 - Warmth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet.  
> This is actually something one of my dogs does so I thought 'why wouldn't Fili?'

Kíli was warm and sleepy, curled up under his furs, when a cold, wet nose nudged at his cheek.

“Cold, Fee,” he grumbled, burrowing deeper into his covers and ignoring his brother.

A pitiful whine had him cracking open a bleary eye.

Fíli had his head resting on the edge of Kíli’s pillow, dark eyes, so similar in colour to his younger brother’s, wide and pleading.

“Fine,” Kíli huffed, lifting the edge of the furs wrapped around him.

With a happy yip, Fíli jumped on his brother’s bed, shot down under the covers, and curled his chilly body in the bend of Kíli’s knees, nudging at the youngers legs till the top one lay over him.

Finally encased in warmth, Fíli wriggled happily, letting out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kíli giggled at his brother’s actions before tucking the furs back around himself and closing his own eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Kili inherited their father's eyes, Fili their father's ability. When in dog form Fili does have dark eyes, like his father and brother, yet in dwarf form he has his usual Durin blue. It's a change that's likely freaked more than a few people out.


End file.
